


Leave Your Fears

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [44]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, No blackmail, coming out au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: simon-lewis-is-mine on tumblr prompted: Can you do one where Simon gets to come out his own way, and idk maybe Bram is really there for him idk just where Simon actually gets to chose when and where and who knows and how he wants to say it?





	Leave Your Fears

It had been three days since Blue had last e-mailed him. Simon had asked something impossibly difficult from him and now regretted it.

Simon had asked that they reveal their identities to one another. The plan was to make Skype profiles with their pen names, and video call each other on a decided time. That way there was no backing out. 

He thought he’d laid the plan out so carefully, the way Blue would have wanted it. But now it seemed like he’d never talk to Simon again.

But that wouldn’t have affected what Simon was planning to do anyway. The following day was going to be the big one. He was going to come out. To his friends and family. 

Everyone would know soon enough. But he was done feeling like he was suppressing a part of himself. The only thing that would have made it better was if he could have someone at his side.

The time for their video call was approaching. Simon kept his new Skype account open, waiting for something. Anything. Almost five minutes to four, the hour asked of Blue to call him, he received a notification.

_‘BlueGreen118 has added you as a contact’_

Simon clicked accept so fast that he almost broke the mousepad. He was about to press the video call button but stopped himself. He needed to make sure.

So he typed into the chat box.

_“You sure?”_

The wait for the reply was agonizing.

**_“Yes”_ **

That was all Simon needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Simon couldn’t think, let alone speak. On the screen, nervously biting his lip and trying to figure out where to look was Cute Bram Greenfeld.

“Is it working?” Bram’s pleasant and soft voice came through his laptop speakers.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Oh,” Bram smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi…” Simon mirrored his smile.  _“You’re Blue…_ ”

“And you’re Jacques,” Bram said, “Like _Jacques a dit._  Very smart.”

Simon’s heart fluttered when Bram said that. “Why Blue-Green?”

“It’s my name,” Bram looked down at his keyboard. “Bram Louis Greenfeld,”

“You’re Jewish!” Simon said suddenly, causing Bram to laugh.

“Yeah,” Bram nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Simon said earnestly.

“Were you hoping I would be someone else?”

“No,” Simon shook his head. “There’s never been anyone else for me besides Blue.  And that’s you,”

“Well. Blue and Daniel Radcliffe,” Bram grinned.  

Simon couldn’t help but match his grin.

 

* * *

 

 

They talked for hours and finally settled on a plan. Bram was going to tell Garrett the following morning and Simon was going to tell Leah. Then they’d all go out to lunch where Simon would tell Nick and Abby. That evening, Simon would tell his parents, while Bram told his mom.

The last thing Simon saw before he went to bed was a text that read:

**_I know this is something I’ve said before, but you really did help break my walls down, Simon._  
I could never thank you enough for that.   
I’ll try though, by being the boyfriend you deserve.   
Love, Bram.**

 

* * *

 

 

“Leah. Can I tell you something?”

Luckily the two of them had a free first period, one which they usually spent walking around the school grounds and finishing up assignments.

“Since when have you ever asked?” Leah joked, but her expression turned serious when she saw Simon’s face. “Si?”

“I’m gay,” Simon blurted out, not even caring to think who was around them.

“Oh,” Leah replied.

Simon just looked down until he felt himself being enveloped in a hug. “Thanks for telling me, Si.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t before. I was just afraid -“

“Of everything changing?” Leah finished his thought.

“Yeah…”

“It could never,” Leah told him, patting him on the back comfortingly. “You’re stuck with me kiddo,”

 

* * *

 

 

It went over even better with Nick and Abby, who along with Garrett, practically threw a massive fit in their local Waffle House.

Bram ducked his head in embarrassment as they cheered, garnering in the attention of the staff and patrons. Simon cautiously reached out for Bram’s hand and felt his heart skip a beat when Bram intertwined their fingers together.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom, Dad. Can we talk in the living room?”

Simon called his parents out from the office, to the living room where Nora was seated. They all eyed each other worriedly, and Nora shrugged not knowing what to say.

“I- I don’t know how to say this…” Simon started out, wondering why that was when it came out of him so easily earlier that day. He hoped Bram was faring better than he was at this moment.

“I’m in love with a guy,” Simon felt like slapping himself for saying it like that.

“You’re in love with a guy…” Simon’s father repeated slowly as though he was processing the statement.

“I mean…I’m gay. I’ve always been gay. I’m just in love with a guy right now. And I know it’s weird to hear but it’s who I am and…”

“Si…” Nora said softly, reaching over to calm her brother.

“It’s not weird, honey…” Emily said, in her comforting tone.

“A guy…” Simon’s dad kept reiterating his words, as he nodded haltingly. “Okay,”

“Dad…I’m sorry,”

“Don’t…” Jack was clearly getting choked up. “Don’t apologize for that,”

“Okay, dad.” Simon sniffled, wiping his eyes.

“I love you,” his father said in an adamant tone. “We all love you so much, and don’t you ever forget that okay?”

Simon nodded, letting out a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 

* * *

 

 

“How did yours go?” Simon said, sitting on his bed and talking to Bram over the phone.

“Better than I expected,” Bram replied. “Mom gave me the sex talk,”

“Oh no,” Simon laughed, so glad that he could after the previous emotional hour he’d spent with his family.

“It was…the most traumatic experience of my life,” Bram laughed. “But it’s her way of showing her love and acceptance,”

“That’s good,”

“Yeah,” Bram let out a shaky breath. “You know what?”

“What?” Simon asked.

“The first person that we both came out to, was each other…”

Simon’s eyes filled up with tears at that sentiment, finding it so intimate and powerful. “I’m glad it was you,”

“Me too,” Simon could hear the emotion in Bram’s voice, and it was comforting to know he was feeling the same way. “I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way,”


End file.
